According to a conventional frame rate conversion system, for example, a 2-3 pull down system in telecine conversion, a suite of processing to repeat an image of one frame of a film twice and processing to repeat it three times has been periodically performed to convert a frame rate to another. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-199349, by learning a relationship between a teacher image signal having a post-conversion frame rate and the corresponding student image signals each having a pre-conversion frame rate for each classification of properties about the student image signals having the pre-conversion frame rate to convert an image signal having the pre-conversion frame rate into an image signal having the post-conversion frame rate by using a prediction coefficient obtained as a result of this learning, it has been done to obtain signal of a high-definition time resolution image in which natural movements are realized.
Meanwhile, to perform image processing that is different from such the frame rate conversion, a motion vector is required in this different image processing in some cases, so that if a motion vector is detected for each image processing and used, it requires a complicated configuration. Further, if a motion vector to be used in image processing is not detected properly, such the image processing fails to obtain a desired image, for example, a high-definition image in which natural movements are realized.